I won't give up
by cogablack
Summary: Castle parece cansado de esperar por Beckett, pero no se dará por vencido. Nuevo One-Shot espero que les guste!


Era de noche, acababa de llegar de la comisaría. Habían cerrado un caso bastante difícil emocionalmente, no pensaba que los otros no lo fueran pero este era demasiado. Una chica joven con toda la vida por delante, con un novio que la quería con locura, a la pobre la habían matado sin querer. Ese tipo de casos hacia que muchas veces se planteará como estaba encaminando su vida y, si estaba haciendo lo correcto para disfrutar de ella. En esos momentos siempre le venía la sonrisa de Beckett a la mente y se daba cuenta de que sí, estaba aprovechando su vida al máximo.

A él todavía le dolía que no le hubiera dicho que se acordaba de todo lo del tiroteo y de su declaración de amor, pero después de la conversación de hacia poco mas de una semana, donde le dijo que ya casi no quedaba muro, que casi estaba preparada para tener una relación con él se le había pasado el enfado o mejor dicho el resentimiento.

Hacia casi un año que estaba intentando destruir ese muro y cada vez quedaba menos para que eso pasara y por estar con ella de todas las formas que se podía imaginar.

Necesitaba tomar un descanso mental de todo lo que llevaba sucediendo esos días en su vida, normalmente en estas situaciones se ponía a escribir, pero no se sentía muy inspirado ese día. Así que decidió ponerse a tocar el piano, antes le servía de modo terapéutico y decidió volverlo a usar.

Se sentó en la banqueta y puso las manos en el teclado, sobre las blancas teclas, tocando alguna, para sentir el tacto. Empezó a tocar una canción que últimamente escuchaba mucho y le recordaba a su historia con Beckett y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba cantando, acompañando las dulces notas que creaban sus dedos.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold

Cada vez que miraba sus ojos, se perdía en ellos, eran preciosos, amenos, atractivos, sugestivos, veía tanto en ellos, veía el brillo de la vida, veía todo el peso que cargaba sobre sus espaldas, veía un atisbo de amor y complicidad pero sobretodo, veía a Beckett.

And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Había llegado tan lejos, ella sola contra el mundo, tan independiente, tan fuerte, tan autodidactica, tan misteriosa. Pero toda esa distancia a veces le pasaba factura, se le veía, había sufrido tanto y él solo quería ayudarla y cuidarla.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Y si lo sé se que por muchas cosas que pasen entre nosotros yo siempre la querré, yo siempre estaré a su lado para protegerla, por muchas cosas que se interpongan entre nosotros, siempre intentaré estar a su lado. Porque no, no me iba a dar por vencido, ella se merece esto y mucho mas.

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

Y todas las veces que me había pedido espacio, se lo había dado, para que pensara y reflexionara y para que se diera cuenta de que yo siempre estaría allí y ella lo sabía pero lo costaba asimilarlo o no quería creer por miedo pero yo siempre estaría a su lado.

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

Sí las estrellas se queman y sí caen, y si Beckett, mi estrella, se quemara y cayera yo estaría con ella para ayudarla a volver a subir, para curar sus heridas, aprendiendo el uno del otro.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

Y no, no llevo casi cuatro años a tu lado para irme tan fácilmente, me queda mucho de aprender que aprender de ti, y tu aún tienes que aprender de mi, podemos ser muy grandes, podemos jugar mucho, solo tenemos que intentarlo y estar preparados. Lo nuestro no tiene fin, lo nuestro es eterno.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

Nosotros hemos luchado por esto, hemos sufrido por esto, hemos vivido durante mucho tiempo con esto pero no nos daremos por vencidos porque nos lo merecemos, por todo lo que hemos sufrido, por todo lo que hemos luchado.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Cuando acabo de tocar la canción bajó la cabeza, ocultando una solitaria lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla. Se la secó con el dorso de la mano y levantó la cabeza con fuerzas renovadas para seguir luchando. Pero nunca se espero lo que vio. Beckett, Kate, su musa, parada en la puerta, con la Mirada perdida en algún punto de su cara.

- Beckett, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunté, su Mirada seguía perdida pero me contestó con lucidez.

- Venía a verte, hoy te has ido un poco desanimado y quería saber como estabas.

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?

- Toda la canción.-En ese momento, despertó de su ensimismamiento. Se acerco a mi, me cogió la cara con sus manos pequeñas y susurro sobre mis labios.

- I won't give up.-Y acto seguido, me besó.


End file.
